Toad
Toad, also known as Todd Tolansky, is a member of the Brotherhood who is a repugnant mutant who physically resembles a humanoid toad. And like a toad, can leap great distances, and possesses an extremely long and agile tongue. A social outcast, Todd has found some acceptance with the Brotherhood, where his talents for thievery and petty crime can be put to good use. He is often portrayed as the whipping boy of the Brotherhood, but he also is treated like a little brother, and is even protected by Blob. Toad is known for his extremely poor hygiene which doesn't help him in his attempts to get Wanda Maximoff to like him. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Leaping' - Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of over 24 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 36 feet in a single leap. No definite limit to his leaping ability is yet known. *'Superhuman Flexibility' - Toad's unique skeletal and muscle structure grants him a wider range of motion than an ordinary human. He is extraordinarily limber, thanks to his unusually flexible spine and his tendons and connective tissues being twice as elastic as those in an ordinary human, despite their enhanced strength. As a result, Toad can remain in a constant crouching position and contort his body into unusual positions without injury or strain. *'Superhuman Agility' - Toad's bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 15 feet to ensnare objects and people. His tongue secretes his adhesive mucus, allowing it to stick to most surfaces. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Toad's tongue does not appear to possess any form of strength, as he is unable to inflict very much damage by lashing his tongue out or constricting, and is barely able to lift objects heavier than 30 lbs with it. This may stem, at least partially, from his lack of upper body strength. *'Adhesive Mucus' - Toad can spit a green mucus that can serve as a glue-like adhesive or a slick lubricant. *'Wall-Crawling' - Toad's skin secretes an adhesive mucus that allows him to stick most surfaces with ease. Abilities *'Thievery' - Toad pick-pocketed several people during the Strategy X football game. He has also stolen Nightcrawler's image inducer multiple times. Weaknesses *'Lack of Knowledge in Combat' - Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Many people consider Toad to be useless due to his lack of creativity with his powers and his obvious lack of basic fighting skills. A good example of this is how he will simply insult an opponent and forget to look out for a very obvious oncoming attack History Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, Todd is stealing people's money as he takes the money out of a wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Picking up another person's wallet, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Duncan Matthews. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott Summers says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Todd came to a jealous Scott and thanked him for his involvement in stopping Duncan as Scott began to walk off. After he left the scene, Toad devoured a fly via his tongue revealing him to be a mutant as he hops away. Later at Bayville High, Todd is waiting in the school's main office when the principal, Ms. Darkholme calls him into her office. As he walks into the room, Darkholme smells Todd's repulsing odor and excuses herself as she goes to open a window. After she does, Darkholme asks Toad about his 'new friend', Scott Summers. Toad exclaims that Scott's cool and that if it wasn't for him those jocks would've smashed his skull flat. Darkholme states the Scott has special powers and that there are others like him. She reasonably states that they need to learn more about them as she orders him to gain access to the Xavier Institute before Toad expressed distaste in doing so, remembering that Scott was the one whom saved him from Duncan and his jock friends. However, Darkholme transformed into a large alien-like monster while hovering over the boy and silenced him, telling him that he would do what he was told. Meanwhile at school, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag. As Paul tells him that he will see him in the cafeteria, Scott tells Paul to save him a seat. Todd greets Scott as he reveals his mutant powers by jumping above the lockers. After being complimented by Scott for his jump, Todd asked Scott if he liked it before snatching away his glasses with his tongue in an attempt to get him to use his powers. Despite Scott's pleas to give them back, Todd pestered him by asking if he was afraid to open his eyes. As he gave Scott his now slime-covered glasses back, Todd concluded the two were not like others and continued to try to talk to him before Scott left him alone as Todd jumped out of a window. Later that night, Toad, in his battle uniform, slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was further attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. As the two got up, they exchanged quips to each other as Toad insulted Nightcrawler by calling him a "ratty plush toy" and Nightcrawler made fun of Toad's smell before the latter took offense and attacked Nightcrawler. Charles Xavier says that Toad could be one of them as Storm claims after testing Toad that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. Meanwhile, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. As they arrive, Cyclops tells Jean that he will deal with the cannons while she takes care of the tentacles. As Jean saves Nightcrawler from a tentacle by using her telekinesis, Cyclops saves Toad from the lasers. Nightcrawler soon began to realize that the Danger Room was a training area and that the room was made of machines, pulling out the plug of one and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad, convincing the latter that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. Cyclops tries to stop Toad from leaving but he was too injured to catch him. Xavier says that Toad was not yet ready to be an X-Man. As Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Xavier urged him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. The next day at Bayville High school, in Principal Darkholme's office, Darkholme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the X-Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "I did what I could", Darkholme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkholme angrily orders him to get out of her office. Relationships Notes & Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics }} Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood members Category:Former Bayville High School students